twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grzegorz Stróżniak
Grzegorz Marek Stróżniak (ur. 30 kwietnia 1958 w Poznaniu) - polski muzyk, wokalista, klawiszowiec, kompozytor i lider zespołu Lombard. Życiorys Przez 2 lata uczęszczał do poznańskiej szkoły baletowej. W 3 klasie szkoły podstawowej na Osiedlu Kwiatowym zetknął się z nauczycielem muzyki Tadeuszem Barwą-Czerwińskim, dzięki któremu już jako kilkunastolatek grał na akordeonie, perkusji, trąbce, saksofonie i pianinie. Będąc 11-latkiem Stróżniak zagrał na trąbce hymn Lecha Poznań podczas meczu, który drużyna rozgrywała. Swój pierwszy zespół założył w 8 klasie szkoły podstawowej. Grywał z kolegami zarobkowo na weselach i podczas tzw. fajfów. Po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej zdał do Średniej Szkoły Muzycznej (specjalność: kontrabas i fortepian), uczył się także w klasie licealnej (kierunek kształcenia: eksploatacja pocztowo-telekomunikacyjna) znajdującej się w Zespole Szkół Zawodowych im. Joachima Lelewela w Poznaniu. Tam udzielał się w szkolnym zespole muzycznym, kabarecie i w teatrze, występując, m.in. podczas szkolnych akademii. W wieku 16 lat skomponował utwór pt. Ciche marzenia. Piosenka po latach, już z tekstem Andrzeja Sobczaka Przeżyj to sam stanie się wielkim przebojem i pokoleniowym hymnem. W 1978 roku Stróżniak rozpoczął naukę w Studiu Sztuki Estradowej, w którym uczył się historii sztuki, gry na pianinie, śpiewu, kompozycji i choreografii. W trakcie nauki zdobywał szlify estradowe śpiewając w kwartecie wokalnym Vist (w latach 1979-1981), który występował z Alex Bandem oraz z orkiestrą Zbigniewa Górnego prezentując na estradzie własny repertuar (głównie standardy swingowe i rock and rollowe) i towarzysząc polskim piosenkarzom, takim jak: Hanna Banaszak, Ewa Bem, czy Krzysztof Krawczyk, a także Betty Dorsey podczas jej tournée po Polsce. W czerwcu 1980 roku piosenka Poszedł w świat (muz. M. Szymański, sł. A. Sobczak) w wykonaniu Vistu zajęła I miejsce w radiowym plebiscycie Studia Gama. W 1981 roku Stróżniak stanął na czele zespołu Lombard, w którym do dziś pełni funkcję lidera, kompozytora, wokalisty i klawiszowca. Z zespołem wylansował wiele przebojów, nagrał kilkanaście płyt sprzedanych w nakładzie kilku milionów egzemplarzy oraz zagrał ponad trzy tysiące koncertów w kraju i za granicą. W plebiscytach wielokrotnie zwyciężał w kategorii wokalista roku, otrzymywał także nagrody za kompozycje podczas KFPP w Opolu i w Sopocie. W 1983 roku w Opolu otrzymał II nagrodę za kompozycję Szklana pogoda (ex aequo z Andrzejem Rybińskim i jego piosenką Nie liczę godzin i lat – I nagrody nie przyznano). Komponował do tekstów najwybitniejszych polskich tekściarzy: A. Sobczaka, Jacka Skubikowskiego, Marka Dutkiewicza. Przez wiele lat współpracował z Teatrem Polskim w Poznaniu pod dyr. Grzegorza Mrówczyńskiego. Skomponował wówczas muzykę do musicali: Łyżki i księżyc, Ujrzana we śnie Wasawadatta, W krainie kłamczuchów i Zęby, autorstwa Marka Koterskiego. Dyskografia albumy z Lombardem * 1983 – Śmierć dyskotece! – Polskie Nagrania „Muza” (złota płyta) * 1983 – Live – Savitor * 1984 – Wolne od cła – Klub Płytowy Razem * 1984 – Szara maść – Savitor * 1984 – Koncertowe przygody zespołu Lombard – Merimpex * 1985 – Hope and Penicillin – Savitor * 1985 – Anatomia – Savitor * 1986 – Wings of a Dove – Kix 4U Records * 1987 – Live Hits 87 – Polton * 1987 – Kreacje – Pronit * 1991 – ’81–’91 Największe przeboje – Intersonus (składanka przebojów w nowych wersjach) * 1994 – Największe przeboje 1981–1987 (1) – Rock Long Luck (album kompilacyjny) * 1994 – Największe przeboje 1981–1987 (2) – Rock Long Luck (album kompilacyjny) * 1994 – Ballady – Ania Box Music (album kompilacyjny) * 1994 – Afryka – Koch International * 1996 – Gold – Koch International (album kompilacyjny) * 1998 – Gold – Koch International (album kompilacyjny) * 2000 – Deja'Vu – Pomaton EMI * 2002 – 20 lat – koncert przeżyj to sam – Koch International * 2004 – The Best – Przeżyj to sam – MTJ (składanka przebojów w nowych wersjach, reedycja albumu ’81–’91 Największe przeboje) * 2007 – Gwiazdy polskiej muzyki lat 80. – TMM Polska / Planeta Marketing (album kompilacyjny) * 2008 – W hołdzie Solidarności – Drogi do wolności – Show Time Music Production (album DVD) * 2012 – Show Time – Show Time Music Production * 2016 – Lombard swing – Show Time Music Production gościnnie * 1990 – Non Iron Candles and Rain – Polskie Nagrania „Muza” * 1995 – Grzegorz Kupczyk Moje urodziny - 15 lat – Omega Music (śpiew w „Dorosłe dzieci”) Single z Lombardem Single winylowe * 1983 – „Szklana pogoda” / „Kto mi zapłaci za łzy” – Polskie Nagrania „Muza” * 1983 – „Adriatyk, ocean gorący” / „Dwa słowa, dwa światy” – Tonpress (złota płyta2) * 1985 – „Muore Il Sole” („Szklana pogoda” w wersji włoskojęzycznej) / „Devi Lottar” („Przeżyj to sam” w wersji włoskojęzycznej) – Tonpress * 1985 – „Anatomia – Ja płynę, płynę” / „Anatomia (instr.)” – Tonpress * 1987 – „Ocalić serca” / „Tylko mi nie mów o miłości” – Tonpress pozostałe * 1994 – „Afrika” – Koch International * 1995 – „Dziesięć i pół” – Koch International * 2000 – „Deja'Vu – to już było” – Pomaton EMI * 2001 – „Patrz! Patrz!” – Pomaton EMI * 2001 – „Machina myśli” – Pomaton EMI * 2002 – „Anka” * 2002 – „Przeżyj to sam” * 2004 – „I Say Stop!” – Pomaton EMI * 2007 – „Why?” * 2009 – „Road to Freedom” * 2009 – „Stan gotowości 2009” Musicale * Łyżki i Księżyc (z Lombardem) (premiera 06.04.1984) * Ujrzana we śnie Wasawadatta (premiera 27.03.1987) * W krainie kłamczuchów * Zęby 2 (premiera 12.06.1992) Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja czwarta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Michał Kwiatkowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni